


Honey, I don't want to share.

by winestainedress



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Jealous Nakamoto Yuta, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sicheng is a little bit of a brat, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress
Summary: Grinding on Taeil wasn't the smartest idea ever, neither was letting him kiss his neck and touch him all over. Not when he had a boyfriend at home. Who wasn't into sharing -at all.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Honey, I don't want to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title's from a verse of delicate.  
And no, don't ask how I could think of writing smut while I was listening to that song. 
> 
> I can't write smut and I'm even worse at writing their ending. I wanted to make it a little bit kinkier but I already wanted to disappear while writing this so that's it.  
\+ it's the first smut I write in ages, and the first one I write in English. (English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes)

Yuta’s eyes were full of anger, piercing Sicheng and Taeil' soul in two.  
He didn’t like what he was seeing, but nothing in his power could make them stop.  
He wasn’t there.  
Sicheng went to the club alone. A night with the boys. He said when he left with Ten.  
But now, thanks to Ten and Lucas' Instagram stories, he could see something completely different.  
Sicheng was grinding against Taeil, his ass pressing on his dick; that was surely hard -Yuta knew that. He could see it from the way Taeil looked at his boyfriend every time he did something. Taeil wanted Sicheng so bad, but he hadn’t been lucky enough, because Sicheng wasn’t his. And Yuta wasn’t into sharing –at all.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes. But it was true, story after story the two were always closer to each other –way too close for his liking.  
Taeil’s hands roaming on Sicheng body as if it was his boyfriend. Sicheng hands caressing Taeil’s hair. But that wasn’t the worst.  
Taeil had the audacity to kiss Sicheng’s neck and Sicheng didn’t stop him. Instead, he kept on moving against the other.  
Yuta was mad –completely.

* * *

  
“Yuta, babe. I’m home.” Sicheng whispered entering the house tiptoeing, not wanting to wake his boyfriend up. But his boyfriend wasn’t sleeping and calling him “babe” wouldn’t delete the things he saw.  
Sicheng knew he fucked up when, entering their bedroom, he found Yuta sitting on the big red armchair in front of the window.  
Sicheng simply cleared his throat to grab Yuta’s attentions.  
  
“Had fun?” Yuta said calmly –way to calm. He knew he was mad and he could’ve been scared but, to be honest, all the tension in the air turned him on.  
  
“Yes.” Sicheng said, knowing damn well that –now –there was no turning back.

“Of course, because you’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?” Yuta voice was now so fucking low, deep as hell. He was scolding him, but shivers run through his spine, so hard and unexpectedly that he had to hold back a moan.

“Not answering, mh? Too busy thinking about Taeil fucking you?” Yuta was now towering over him, his long black hair pulled back, his gaze piercing his soul in two. His legs trembled.

“No, Yuta I –”

“Sh, I don’t wanna hear your bullshits.” He said, voice stern.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered biting his lips, red and swollen already. The act grabbed Yuta's attention. 

“Did he kiss you?” Anger was rising in his veins even more, and Sicheng could feel it.  
  
“No, he didn’t.” He said without hesitation. It was true, Taeil didn’t.

“You don’t wanna lie to me, baby. You really don’t want to.” Yuta’s hands went up to his hair, fingers running through his blonde locks.  
  
“I’m not, I swear.” Yuta pulled at his nape, a moan escaping Sicheng’s lips. 'What a kinky slut' was the thought that crossed Yuta’s mind.

“I’m not lying, I bit my lips the whole time thinking ab–” Sicheng stopped, he couldn’t say that, right? How desperate would've sounded? But it was late.

“Thinking about? Mind to tell me?” Yuta grip on his strands tightening.

“You.” He breathed out, closing his eyes in pleasure as Yuta pulled his head back again.

Yuta smiled, almost evilly.

“I’m not stupid honey, you wanted Taeil, didn’t you?” He said letting go all of a sudden, making Sicheng gasp at the rudeness of the act.

“N-no, I would never.” His voice was shaking from excitement. Why the hell was he dragging it around so much?

“And what about this?” Yuta pointed at a barely visible hickey on Sicheng’s neck. “You also did it by yourself?” His voice was calm, words coming out slowly.  
Sicheng eyes met the ground, mouth shut.

“You don’t talk, right? You know you fucked up, don’t you?” Yuta’s hands went to the collar of his shirt to tear it open, leaving Sicheng chest completely exposed in front of him. The Chinese boy wanted to complain, it was one of his favourite shirts, but damn, Yuta like that clouded his mind completely and he had been waiting all night to get fucked just like only angry Yuta could fuck him.

“Answer me when I talk to you, slut.” Yuta spat out, no manners in his voice and his hands grabbing Sicheng’s chin to make him look right in his eyes. But no sounds left the other’s mouth, Sicheng couldn’t wait anymore. And he never saw Yuta like that –he was so ready for wherever was coming.

“Honey, you know I don’t want to share.” He whispered in his ear. Hands grabbing his ass, a hard slap following next.  
  
“Ah.”

“You don’t talk but you sure don’t hold back moans and other shits, right?” Yuta stern voice came back faster then what Sicheng was expecting. “I’m going to give you a good reason to not talk and just make the worst sounds, you want that baby?” Sicheng simply nodded happily, knowing what was about to happen.

“Baby boy, I need words, I need to hear you’re okay with it.” Yuta’s voice was now completely different, it sounded caring. He knew perfectly well that Sicheng was down with basically everything and especially now he could see how turned on he was, but he always wanted to double-check and be sure that Sicheng wanted it. 

“Yes, I want that. I want you to fuck me, Yuta.” Sicheng whined. 

“Good boy.” Yuta said, caressing his blonde hair and then his cheeks.

“After tonight you’ll stop grinding on other people’s dicks.” He continued, ordering Sicheng to take off his clothes. Sicheng obeyed not wasting time, not wanting to make Yuta angrier but also because he was craving to become a mess in Yuta’s hands.

“You don’t even know how much I wanted to be Taeil, his hands were all over your body while I was here, enjoying the show. You were enjoying it too, didn't you?" Yuta said, his eyes following Sicheng's movements as the last pieces of his clothes left his body and fell to the floor. 

"No, I wasn't." Yuta laughed, eyes-rolling. 

"Yeah, and I'm blind." He scoffed "You're just a greedy whore who wants all the attention on you." His fingers reached Sicheng's left nipple and slightly pinched it, a moan escaped the other's boy mouth. 

"I bet you would let Taeil do it to you, too, right?" Sicheng shook his head swiftly, his eyes closed. 

"But you let him, his hands touched you there." He said pinching the other nipple, " and there." his hands went to palm his ass cheek "And grinding on his dick? Really, baby boy? You looked so desperate." His voice was so distant and cold, but Sicheng couldn't help but get turned on. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he played with his hands. 

"Hope you get now that my hands are the only ones that can roam around your bare body. My lips and teeth are the only who can mark your perfect skin, no one else can.”

Sicheng shivered under his touch, his hands just barely making contact with his burning skin. He wanted more, that wasn’t enough.

“What baby? Taeil didn’t satisfy you? I thought you were enjoying his attentions.”

“No, I want you.” He said, voice shaking.  
  
“Really? Didn’t seem like that.” Yuta kept teasing, now completely away from the boy who was standing naked in front of him, his cock leaking pre-cum.  
  
“No, Yuta. Please just fuck me already.” He almost screamed, eyes closed in desperation.

“You really think you deserve it?” Yuta tried to keep himself together, but it was easier said than done. Seeing Sicheng completely exposed to him, begging to get fucked –by him, made him lose his mind.  
  
“Mh, yes, I’ve been thinking about you all night, I swear.” He begged, and it was true. Maybe the few drinks let him loose around Taeil but he always wanted Yuta.  
  
“We’ll see.” Yuta stern voice was back again as with one swift movement he moved Sicheng body and made him fall on the bed. Back against the mattress. Sicheng pulled his legs close to each other, covering his private parts, he somehow felt more exposed to Yuta now that he was standing tall and proud in front of him, looking down on him.

“Oh no, baby. Show me how much you’ve been thinking about me.” Yuta said, leaning down to slap Sicheng thighs.  
  
“Fuck.” The younger whispered under his teeth, his dick twitching. He hated how much he liked all of this. But he did what he was told. His legs were spread open, his cock painfully hard on his stomach and his hole throbbing in anticipation to be filled, could be seen perfectly.  
  
“Good boy.” Yuta said, his calm disappearing. He was still mad, and they had been playing for too long. He was getting tired.  
With one firm movement, his hand wrapped around Sicheng’s throbbing penis and started to move slowly. Soft moans leaving his mouth, eyes closed and hair everywhere on the pillow.  
  
“Yuta please...it’s exhausting.” Sicheng whined for the nth time that night; he was expecting angry, rough sex, dirty talks, a little bit of humiliation too, but not this –which was complete torture.  
  
“Be patient baby, I had to wait all night and see you grinding on him, you already had something, don’t be selfish.”  
  
“I’ll ride you, please let me do that.” At this point Sicheng was trying everything, he knew it wasn’t easy to make Yuta change his mind but he was –really – desperate. Yuta’s hand collided with his ass cheek and he whimpered, his dick shaking in Yuta’s hand. The Japanese smirked at that, proud of the effect he had on the boy.  
  
“Don’t be too eager, angel.” Sicheng puffed and rolled his eyes –worst choice ever.  
  
“Uh, you also being bratty right now. You’re going to roll your eyes so fucking much.” Yuta’s hands left his cock, Sicheng cried out at the loss of contact, just to go down his tight. “In display for me, now.” Yuta ordered and Sicheng did as he was told, his hands grabbing his thighs to pull his legs open, over his head.

“God, you’re so flexible, I’ll never get tired of it.” Yuta was angry and tired, but he would never miss a chance to compliment his boyfriend.

With no delicacy at all, he spat on Sicheng’s hole, his saliva running down the boy's flesh. Yuta’s eyes rolled back as he thought about his hot cum running out of his body to the covers, instead. Marking him as his from the inside. Fucking hot.

“Suck, now.” He swiftly got back to reality, pushing two fingers deep inside Sicheng’s mouth. The boy almost gagged, not expecting the sudden introduction, but then he started sucking on them, his check hollowing around Yuta’s long fingers. “That’s enough, greedy boy. You always want something in your mouth, don’t you?” Yuta teased pulling out, a string of saliva connecting them. Sicheng simply nodded, he already felt fucked out, too absorbed in his hard dreams about the man he loved.  
  
“I need words.” Yuta sang as his fingers started to play with Sicheng’s ring of muscles down there.

“Yes, I wan– want that...ah fuck.” Sicheng tried to close his legs, the pleasure of Yuta’s fingers entering him and his other ones playing with his balls making him going crazy. But Yuta was right in between him, and another spank landed on his ass, just before Yuta pulled out.  
  
“No.” He whined, opening his eyes to stare at Yuta's mad gaze.  
  
“I want you on display for me. Do you think you can fucking keep your legs up or are you so useless that I have to waste time to tie you up?” Yuta asked mocking him, voice low and serious. Sicheng shook his head, and tried to gain back the sanity to use words, he had to be a good boy –he wanted that.  
  
“No, daddy. I’ll be a good boy.” He whispered with a small voice and Yuta lost his mind, his dick was begging to be released from the tight jeans, asking for attention too.

“You know my weakness damn well, it’s not fair.” He growled in his throat as he got out of his suffocating clothes, his cock springing free. Not wasting any more time he entered Sicheng again, without warning, causing the boy to gasp. His fingers worked him open, taking time to go in and out, slowly at first and then faster. Sicheng was trying to hold back the moans, biting on his lips, but it was so hard. He was completely open right in front of Yuta and like that his fingers got way deeper than the usual.  
  
“Yuta, I’m ready.” He cried out, moving his hips up from the mattress trying to get more friction and pleasure.  
  
“Oh no, I’m not prepping you.” Yuta smirked, continuing with his job.

Sicheng was in a state of shock, he really wasn’t getting any dick that night, was him?

More wordless complains left his mouth but Yuta couldn’t care. He just wanted to make a mess out of him, had him begging for more –begging for him. So he kept working with his fingers. He was three knuckles deep inside Sicheng’s hole when he started curling them, making the boy’s dick throb on his stomach, pre-cum leaking from the slit more than before. Then he started to rotate, pushing inside out and going faster –definitely faster.  
Lewd sounds filled the room along with Sicheng’s muffled moans. He could feel his orgasm approaching but he didn’t want to come that early and –anyway –he wasn’t that sure that Yuta would’ve let him.

“You look so good like this, four fingers deep inside you, completely wanton for me. Your ass pink from before, your lips swollen from all the bites. Look so good.” He whispered with his low voice, still doing his job on the youngest.  
  
“Mhh, Yu –Yuta.” Sicheng mind wasn’t there, completely swallowed by the pleasure Yuta was giving him. He had so many things to say but he couldn’t and he was just hoping that Yuta wouldn’t be a bitch and force him to use words instead of whines and cries.  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“P –please...” He begged.  
  
“Please what? I can’t understand what you want if you don’t talk.” Yuta teased.  
Sicheng just wanted to scream his biggest ‘fuck off’ ever but he knew that if he did that he could say goodbye to his orgasm and –honestly, he just wanted to come.  
  
“I wanna come.” He screamed thrusting his hips up high against Yuta’s hand.  
  
“Just a little bit more.” Yuta smirked, Sicheng was a fucking moaning mess in front of him. Whimpering and squirming, he wanted to move so bad but he was being so good at keeping his legs blocked up in the air just as he asked him. He was really lucky to have him –well, maybe not when he fucked around with other men, especially if they were Taeil, but he was lucky.  
Tears started running down Sicheng’s cheeks, he was really at the edge.  
Yuta pulled out. Cleaning his hand on the bedsheets, eyes fixed on the boy completely fucked up, and speechless in front of him.  
  
“Yuta, why?” He asked, the smallest voice ever, he had lost it all before.  
  
“You needed to be punished.” He answered simply as if nothing happened. And Sicheng just swallowed the saliva that got stuck in his throat.  
  
“Come here, and suck me.” Yuta ordered, his back now leaning against the head bed, legs open to welcome Sicheng. The Chinese boy moved like a cat, his ass up in the air, not to be sexy, Yuta knew that. His dick was aching so bad that the slightest touch with something would’ve made him come pathetically.  
Once he was positioned between his thighs he opened his mouth, taking all of Yuta’s length in his mouth in one go. He had to show him he was worth it? Then he would’ve.  
His cheeks hollowed immediately around the older’ shaft and he started bobbing his head up and down. The head hitting the back of Sicheng’s throat, causing the boy to gag a little.  
  
“Fuck, you were made for that, weren’t you?” Yuta praised, eyes looking at the boy through his eyelashes. A hand placed on Sicheng’s left cheek, caressing it. Sicheng’s eyes fluttered at his words and also at the sensation of Yuta’s big cock in his mouth. But it wasn’t enough, he knew he had to work harder to get what he wanted, so he started to massage his balls too, Yuta saw stars.  
  
“Damn, baby...you’re so good, fuck.” His breath was heavy and his hands grabbed the sheets to hold on something. Just when Sicheng had found a rhythm and Yuta started to feel his orgasm building up in his stomach, the Chinese boy pulled out with an obscene noise.  
Yuta was about to get mad at him but Sicheng got down on him again, sucking on the head only, his tongue playing on the slit who was leaking pre-cum. Yuta fingers intertwined in Sicheng’s hair as he tried to pull the boy away, uselessly. Sicheng was still working on him, as his fingers started rubbing Yuta’s perineum. This caused Yuta’s dick to throb and a whimper to escape from his mouth. Yuta loved it, and Sicheng knew it –damn well. So Sicheng did it –again and again. His lips sucking hard on the head making Yuta’s hips buckle up in the air.  
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come, babe.” Yuta warned, wanting Sicheng to stop, but the boy didn’t get it and kept doing what he was doing.  
  
“Chengie, stop. P–please, ah.” Sicheng pulled out with a ‘pop’, a string of saliva keeping him connected with his boyfriend’s hard and throbbing shaft. He innocently fluttered his eyelashes and then licked the small trace of sperm on his lips. Yuta sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
“You’re driving me crazy.”  
  
“And that’s good, right?” Sicheng asked, voice small, innocent. He was now on his knees, between Yuta’s open legs, the sight in front of him and the blow jobs he just finished making his abandoned dick twitch. He closed his thighs, trying to hold on and not come right there in front of him, without being even touched.  
  
“Yes, that’s good.” Yuta said ordering with his finger to come closer. Their lips crashed together for the first time that night. The kiss was rough, messy and wet.  
  
With one swift move, Sicheng found himself laying on the mattress, Yuta on top of him, his right leg between his. Yuta’s hand were wandering around Sicheng’s body, pinching his skin from time to time, leaving bruises. Sicheng moaned, hips rising in reaction.  
  
“You’re mine, only mine.” Yuta whispered in the crock of his neck, kissing and biting the skin leaving other marks that wouldn’t be easy to hide –but that’s what Yuta wanted, letting everybody know that he was his.  
  
“Yuta, please...” Sicheng moaned, squeezing his eyes, nails scratching his back.  
  
“Words, baby.”  
  
“Fuck, I hate you.” He mumbled out, Yuta smirked simply.  
  
“Then I’ll let Taeil come over.” He then said, getting away from the boy, but Sicheng’s legs swiftly wrapped around his waist to hold him close and a firm ‘No’ left his lips.

“Yuta, I’m begging, please...Ah” He had to stop when Yuta’s fingers started to play with his sensitive ring of muscles without warning. Yuta’s thumb making circles, slowly going in and out, but just the tip.   
  
“I need you to f–fuck...me.” Sicheng was finding it hard to make a phrase of sense, way too lost in the Japanese’s touch.  
  
“Like this?” Yuta teased inserting two fingers, lubed with the saliva and pre-cum he gathered from the fingering of before.  
  
“N–no, I–I...want your cock.” Sicheng spit out in desperation.  
  
“See, it was easy. You just had to talk.” Yuta grinned, pulling out and starting to smear the fluids –Sicheng’s saliva and his own pre-cum, on his hard shaft.   
  
“Legs folded up and fastened against the chest, now.” He commanded and Sicheng did it. In this position, Sicheng’s hole was fully on display for him to see –and to use. A wave of pleasure hit him, he was the only one who could see his boy like this –vulnerable, naked and already fucked out.  
  
“I’m going to take you so good, baby boy.” And without any more word said he entered him in one fast stroke. They both moaned and rolled their eyes in pleasure.  
  
“You’re so tight and hot babe, feel so good.” The older whispered and Sicheng simply smiled a little, impossible for him to talk properly. Adjusting better, Yuta picked up his pace, starting to slam hard into him.  
  
“Daddy, it’s so deep.” Sicheng cried, biting his lips trying not to scream too loud from the pleasure he was receiving from that angle. But it didn’t work, his moans were high pitched, juxtaposed to Yuta’s low ones.  
His nails dug deep in the flesh of his tights, marks starting to form, as he was trying his best not to let go and keep his position. He really wanted to grab Yuta’s shoulders, to scratch his back, but he couldn’t.  
  
“Look at how well you take me, baby boy. My big cock fits so perfectly inside your little hole.” Yuta whispered, hips jerking faster as he was starting to lose control and sanity. Sicheng whined a barely audible ‘Yes, daddy’, tears rolling down his cheeks as he started to feel his orgasm building up in his stomach –again.  
  
“No one else could fill you up so good.” He kept saying, voice even lower than before. One of his hands left the bed and reached for Sicheng’s neck, wrapping around it slightly.  
  
“Am I right?”  
Sicheng didn’t answer, unable to speak properly, and Yuta choked him harder, Sicheng’s eyes snapping wide open, fogged with tears.  
  
“Y–yes, only y-you.” And Yuta let go of the tight grip, caressing gently that part of skin. Moving closer with his head, he started to bite the boy' skin, leaving red marks on his collarbones while whispering 'Mine' every now and then.

"You're so good, fuck." Yuta cried out as he felt Sicheng's walls clench around him, he loved the sensation of feeling completely sucked up by the other boy. And he also knew, from that, that Sicheng was really close, and he was too. He just wanted to push on a little bit more.   
  
“Daddy, I’m close.” Sicheng cried out between messy moans as Yuta went even deeper –up till that moment he didn’t even think it was possible. His dick was aching in pain, wanting so bad to finally release after all that time. And as if Yuta could read his mind his hand went there, fingers wrapping tightly and moving up and down at a slow pace, the complete opposite of Yuta’s thrust inside him.  
  
“Fuck. Please, please, daddy.” He begged, vision completely blurred as he tried to stare at Yuta’s eyes to ask for mercy and let him come. His legs were shaking, as much as he loved this position it also felt a little uncomfortable, especially in the state he was. His body was worn out, and he wasn’t sure he could last any longer. And he started to lose it completely when Yuta fingers played with his slit and then drawing circles on his head.  
But Yuta wasn’t listening, he seriously wanted to make a mess out of him. And the only way to get what he wanted was to play dirty too.  
  
“Fill me with your hot cum, daddy. Please.” He said breathlessly, eyes closed and mouth open searching for air. Yuta groaned and Sicheng could feel his dick throb inside him.  
  
“Mark me from the inside.” He tried the last thing, brain almost intoxicated by the overstimulation. And it worked. As much s Yuta wanted to tease him further he couldn't take either. Yuta growled and then said, “Come with me baby, come.”  
And Sicheng did, letting go of his orgasm as strong waves of pleasure hit him hard. His wall clenched around Yuta and after few seconds he felt the warm fluid fill him up –completely. His thighs shaking even more as he enjoyed the sensation of being filled. As Yuta finished riding his own orgasm he felt the aftershocks of his one and other soft moans and cries left his red lips.  
  
“Fuck.” Yuta whispered one last time, their chests were panting heavenly, their forehead resting on each other.

“Put them down, babe.” Yuta said caressing the other’s legs, Sicheng let go of them. ‘Good boy’ was heard and then Yuta reached to kiss Sicheng on the lips, and as much as he wanted to kiss him back more passionately he couldn’t –he was completely wrecked.  
  
“You’re so good, you know?” Yuta praised, wiping his tears away, and pulling out.

“No.” Sicheng mumbled out, making Yuta stop, a confused look on his face. “Stay in a little more.” He asked, cheeks turning red.  
  
“As you wish, baby boy.” Yuta smiled, going back in like before, and kissed him again.

After a few minutes of silence, cuddles and kisses, Yuta spoke.  
  
“You did a mess, we should clean up.”

“Mh, maybe.” A tired smile was painted on Sicheng’s face. Yuta pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy, and some of his cum overflowed, ending on the sheets.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yuta breathed out, lost in his thoughts as he was looking down at the bare body of his boyfriend, his hickeys marking his skin.

“And yours.” Sicheng said back, smiling shyly.

“Glad you got it.” He laughed as he got up and left the room to take a towel to clean him up.

“Yuta...” Sicheng said, trying to get his attention while the Japanese boy was cleaning him up.

“Mhh?”

“Tomorrow I’ll go clubbing again.”

“If you can walk.” Yuta smirked, and Sicheng simply laughed, hiding his face under his arm. 

“Come here.” Sicheng said, patting the side of the bed next to him.

“I love you.” He whispered, laying his head on Yuta’s chest.

“I love you too.” Yuta said, arms wrapping around Sicheng’s waist.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end you are brave.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always well accepted.  
If you want to talk to me or ask for requests you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/winestainedress-universe) (I just created it, so if you want to follow me I'll appreciate it a lot)


End file.
